tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
2 Broke Girls: And the Hidden Stash
"And the Hidden Stash" is the second episode of season two of the American comedy series 2 Broke Girls and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Fred Savage and written by Michael Patrick King and first aired in it's new time-slot on Monday evenings at 9:00/8:00 central on CBS on September 24th, 2012. In this episode, Caroline Channing learns that all of her family's assets are being auctioned off at an estate sale. Max and she visit her father in prison, who encourages them to go to the sale to purchase of trophy that Caroline won when she was a young girl - citing that her future depended on it. Suspecting that the trophy's base might contain a hidden stash of money, the two go to the sale. Meanwhile, Oleg asks Sophie out on a "romantic" date - a date which brings them to the Channing auction. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode aired at it's new time, 9:00pm/8:00 central on Mondays. * Actors Matthew Moy, Jonathan Kite and Jennifer Coolidge receive opening credit billing on 2 Broke Girls beginning with this episode. * Special guest star Steven Weber as Martin Channing, Caroline's father. First appearance of Martin Channing. * This is the third episode of 2 Broke Girls directed by Fred Savage. He previously directed "And the Pop-Up Sale". * Max and Caroline's apartment does not appear at all in this episode. * Caroline Channing gets offended when Max compares the loving cup to a bowling trophy. When it is eventually revealed however, it actually does look like a bowling trophy. Allusions * Repeated references are made to Caroline's horse, Chestnut. Chestnut made a few appearances in the first half of season one. * Caroline disguises herself at the auction by wearing a dark wig. Max passes her off as several notable film and television stars including Zooey Deschanel, Jennifer Love Hewitt and Katie Holmes. * Sophie, expressing her love for gold, says that she wants to be covered in a golden shower. This is a double entendre, referring to the act of urinating on someone for sexual gratification. Bloopers * Jennifer Coolidge has a slight slip of her accent during her argument with Caroline. Although the character is supposed to be Polish, Jennifer Collidge is American. Quotes * Max Black: What does a loving cup look like? Is it like a bowling trophy? * Caroline Channing: How dare you! .... * Max Black: Wow, this prison is a lot better than the last one. It's more like a country club! I mean I think I saw a list for mixed doubles where we signed in. * Caroline Channing: Max, I know your idea of a country club is an abandoned car in the woods, but look around. There's security cameras and bars on the windows. * Max Black: Alright, so it's a rough country club. Where the strongest golfers make the caddy's their bitch! * Caroline Channing: Max, my father's in prison. Be more sensitive and stuff! .... * Max Black: $60,000? That's like a million dollars! .... * Max Black: One for me and one for my friend... Zooey Deschanel. What? You look like her! * Caroline Channing: Everybody does. It's the least expensive look you can do and still get laid. .... * Sophie Kachinsky: Oh, Earl. Your flirting is just the right amount of dirty. See also External Links * * * * "And the Hidden Stash" at the 2 Broke Girls Wiki ---- Category:2 Broke Girls/Episodes Category:2 Broke Girls/Season 2 episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:Kat Dennings Category:Beth Behrs Category:Jennifer Coolidge Category:Steven Weber Category:Tom Virtue Category:Fred Savage